¿Puede un medio demonio llorar?
by Franela
Summary: Basado en la historia de la saga previa al anime y ambientado después de éste / El negocio de Dante parecía prosperar, sin embargo, misteriosa competencia lo está perjudicando a la hora de conseguir clientes. ¿Será culpa de su forma de trabajar, o hay algo más con este nuevo cazador de la ciudad que él deberá averiguar?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Demás está decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de este fic.

Espero que lo disfruten, cualquier crítica o comentario será bienvenido :3

* * *

><p><strong>¿Puede un medio demonio llorar?<br>**_Por Franela_

**...**

**_Prólogo_**

Ése día había algo extraño en el aire, pareciera como si las hojas que danzaban entre los árboles le anunciaran que las cosas no estaban siguiendo su curso normal. Desde que se había despertado en medio de la noche que sentía que las cosas no seguían su rumbo normal. Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada, inquieta, y miró por la ventana de su cuarto alquilado, viendo un cielo claro y despejado, mostrando el agradable verano que estaban cursando. Todo parecía calmado sin embargo. El gran perro blanco junto al sofá levantó la cabeza al ver que su dueña se levantaba, bostezando en el proceso de llamar su atención. Ella volteó al animal y sonrió, como si con eso le dijera que todo estaba bien; pero realmente no lo estaba.

Abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza, sintiendo el viento revolver su claro cabello. Sí, definitivamente algo andaba mal, esos presentimientos que ella tenía nunca se equivocaban, habían nacido con ella. Volteó su cuerpo completo y fue al armario, sacó un bolso del mismo y comenzó a llenarlo con ropa y las pocas pertenencias que traía consigo. Se lo cruzó y colgó a un hombro mientras que al otro le colgaba el estuche de una guitarra. Llamó a su perro y ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, donde en un perchero la aguardaba una chaqueta negra.

Era temprano, por lo cual no lo necesitaría hasta entrada la noche. La tomó y la acomodó sobre su bolso, verificando que en su interior continuaran escondidas dos pistolas color ceniza. Luego sacó las llaves que estaban junto a la puerta y, sin importarle lo que llevaba encima, tomó un rectangular estuche de algo más de un metro de largo en su mano izquierda y salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras del edificio y le lanzó las llaves al dueño que estaba tras el mostrador, despidiéndose con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Ya le había pagado la semana por adelantado, él no preguntaría algo al respecto. Al salir los rayos del sol le pegaron de lleno en el rostro, suerte que tenía sus lentes oscuros siempre puestos así que no le afectó demasiado.

Tanto ella como su animal comenzaron a caminar por las veredas de la aparente tranquila ciudad en dirección a la salida de ésta, rumbo al terminal de buses. En su camino se atravesó un hombre joven, de cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos verdes, llamándola por su nombre para tener su atención. La chica sonrió y respondió al saludo con naturalidad, después de todo llevaban más de tres meses "trabajando juntos", tal vez debía despedirse al menos.

—¿Entonces es cierto eso de que tu estancia era temporal e indefinida? —preguntó con cierta burla, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho—. Vaya, creí que ya habíamos formado un equipo.

—En este tipo de trabajo no hay equipos, a lo más una pareja, y él es mi único compañero —dijo señalando al perro—. Ya te lo había dicho en un comienzo. No permanezco mucho tiempo en un lugar, atarme no es lo mío —añadió mirando hacia un parque que estaba al cruzar la calle—. Siento el irme de repente pero ha surgido algo que hace que deba marchar ya, he esperado mucho tiempo y debo seguir mi camino.

—¿Así nada más? —preguntó con algo de desilusión en la voz—. Bueno, creo que deberé aceptarlo, a menos que te secuestre y te obligue a seguir trabajando conmigo —bromeó, e incluso la chica rio—. Creo que deberé olvidar eso, temo por mi propia seguridad de hacerlo.

—Al menos has aprendido algo de mí en estos tres meses —dijo ella volviendo a verlo—. Creo que te extrañaré, Leo, pero lo negaré si lo cuentas.

—Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos me debes algo —advirtió y ella lo vio con una interrogante en el rostro—. Siempre he sentido curiosidad por ver tus ojos, siempre cubiertos por esos lentes de sol. Si tu cabello es tan peculiar no puedo ni imaginar de qué color son tus ojos. —Se acercó a su rostro.

—Tendrás que quedarte con la duda, debo irme —respondió pasando a su lado—. Espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda reemplazarme, suerte.

—Nadie podría, eres única. —Finalmente aceptó que se quedaría sin cumplir su cometido—. Espero que puedas encontrar lo que buscas desde hace tanto tiempo, aunque no sepa lo que es.

—Yo también lo espero —susurró para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia el terminal de buses.

Mira por las ventanillas de venta y elige la peor de todas. No es porque tenga necesidades económicas, al contrario, es porque en aquella línea sólo bastaba con comprar dos pasajes para que ella y su perro viajaran en los asientos del bus, no lo metería en el portaequipaje. Las otras líneas, en cambio, la obligaban a hacerlo y, tal y como le había dicho al muchacho, él no era un simple perro, era su compañero. Al subir algunas mujeres la miran reprobatoriamente y otras espantadas, los hombres con diversos gestos, tal vez por ir con un perro, o quizá por su apariencia física. Quién sabe, a lo mejor es hora de hacerse un cambio para tratar de pasar desapercibida.


	2. Misión 01: Trabajo en el callejón

**¿Puede un medio demonio llorar?  
><strong>_Por Franela_

**...**

_El mundo nació de la oscuridad, oscuridad infinita contenedora del caos. Pero incluso en semejante mundo, hubo una veta de luz, y el mundo acabó dividido en dos. La oscuridad es el mundo donde los demonios habitan, y la luz es el mundo donde los humanos reinan. Juntos ambos mundos han coexistido desde tiempos inmemorables._

_Sin embargo, al rey del mundo de los demonios se le planteó una cuestión: "¿Qué hay de malo en volver a juntar dos mundos que una vez fueron uno?"_

**...**

**_Misión 01: Trabajo en el callejón_**

Como cada mañana, cuando entraba a Devil May Cry, Morrison encontraba a Dante echado sobre la silla de su escritorio —lleno de porquerías por lo demás—, con una revista que le cubría el rostro. Perfectamente podría haber algún terremoto y él siempre estaría igual, en una pose de descanso eterno. Y así quería que su negocio mejorara.

Suspiró pesadamente, mas el peliblanco no hizo ademán alguno de querer moverse. Así era cada día, cada vez que le traía un trabajo a él parecía no importarle, a pesar de que las deudas continuaban. Debido a que su forma de trabajar era algo peculiar, en la mayoría de los casos terminaba debiendo una buena suma de dinero, superior a la paga incluso; y cuando lograba obtener una ganancia, solía desperdiciarla y volvía al ciclo.

Sí, ese era Dante, un gran cazador de demonios, sólo que _algo_ obstinado y perezoso.

—Despierta, tengo un trabajo para ti —le dijo palpando sus zapatos sobre el mueble, mas él continuaba sin moverse—. Oye, Dante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta aún bajo la revista.

—Vamos, me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguirlo, así que te sugiero que le pongas empeño. —Le echó una mirada al lugar, notando que hace varios días que la pequeña Patty no lo visitaba, ya que ella siempre solía limpiar todo de igual forma—. De preferencia sin romper muchas cosas.

El ojiazul se levantó de su cómoda posición y, estirando sus músculos de paso, se dirigió al sofá. Una vez que Morrison se sentó a su lado, tuvo que preguntarle por _esa persona_, refiriéndose no exactamente a quien lo estaba contratando. El castaño suspiró, pues sabía absolutamente nada. No sabe quién es, ni de dónde vino; sólo sabe que es su símil, ya que realiza exactamente el mismo trabajo, aunque de una forma más _prolija_.

Guardaron silencio por uno momentos, en los cuales el medio demonio reflexionaba sobre esta "competencia" que ya llevaba un par de semanas en la ciudad. Ni siquiera sabía quién era, porque no habían tenido contacto alguno. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un leve suspiro. Tal vez debería reparar en algo su reputación. No, tonterías, ellos son unos exagerados.

—¿De qué se trata esta vez? —volvió a preguntar, notando que Morrison sonreía satisfecho.

**.**

El atardecer teñía de tonos naranjos el cielo y el cazador de demonios ya había terminado su trabajo: consistía en eliminar un demonio simple, fue rápido y efectivo, sólo con un par de ventanales rotos, algo que él consideraba insignificante. Lo malo es que la paga no sería ni remotamente cercana a buena. Ahora caminaba a paso relajado con el estuche de guitarra que contenía a la Rebelion en su espalda, dispuesto a darse un gusto que él creía merecer.

Pasó a la cafetería de Fredi a tomar un helado de fresa como todos los días, sentándose en la barra para así disfrutar de su postre tan peculiar. Cuando le entregaron su copa escuchó la campanilla de la entrada sonar y, aunque fuera algo común, volteó ligeramente sus ojos azulinos para ver a una chica entrar al local. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, al igual que la chaqueta corta que traía sobre una polera de tirantes blanca; su cabello era largo y negro, además usaba unas gafas para el sol y sostenía un estuche de una guitarra en la mano izquierda.

Se sentó en una de las mesas a su espalda, dejando el instrumento a su costado, en el suelo, esperando a que Cindy se le acercara para pedir su orden.

—_Un helado de vainilla, por favor_ —dijo la chica y volvió a mirar por la ventana, tal y como lo hacía hasta hace sólo un momento.

Continuó con lo suyo hasta que la camarera salió con el pedido de helado amarillo con salsa de caramelo y unos trozos de chocolate en él. Por el espejo del otro lado de la barra pudo observar todo, y es que aquella joven le llama la atención, porque tenía algo extraño, algo que no era capaz de descifrar completamente. Termina de comer con calma, desconociendo que era blanco de la mirada oculta bajo las gafas de la chica; así mismo, ella tampoco se da cuenta de que ha llamado la atención de la _persona_ equivocada.

Ambos terminaron sus postres y, sin quererlo, se levantaron al mismo tiempo, chocando y provocando que ambos estuches cayeran al suelo. La chica bufó y recogió el suyo. Independiente de que sus lentes de sol le ocultaban los ojos, él sabía que era mirado con furia.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —espetó ella.

—Si no veo mal, la mía también se ha caído —dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros para recoger el suyo.

Se volvió a erguir, con una mueca de simpleza en el rostro, para verla con mayor detalle. Ella usaba botas y con ellas, aunque estas no fueran de esas con tacón, podía llegarle un tanto más arriba de los hombros. Sin embargo, a su lado todos eran muy pequeños.

—El problema es que la mía sí es una guitarra, a diferencia de la tuya —masculló tomando su instrumento, para luego salir del lugar con el enojo brotándole por los poros.

Dante estrechó sus párpados ligeramente, sorprendido por lo que escuchó, observando a su locutora salir de la cafetería y perderse entre la gente. Entonces Cindy de le acercó y, al verlo parado sin hacer algo, le preguntó qué le pasaba. Lo que obtuvo fue otra pregunta:

—¿Sabes quién es esa mujer?

La camarera se quedó pensativa, tratando de adivinar a quién se refería, hasta que se le prendió la ampolleta. Claro, debía referirse a la chica de pelo negro, ¿verdad? Aunque la verdad no tiene idea alguna de quién era ella, sólo sabe que comenzó a venir hace unas semanas y que siempre pide helado, como él. Sonríe ante lo que ha dicho y, antes de volver a trabajar, recuerda algo más.

—Hace unos días oí a unos clientes comentar algo sobre ella —decía tocándose el mentón—. Creo que fue algo de que tocaba en una banda en un bar. Si no me equivoco es el que está como a unas cuatro cuadras de aquí —añadió señalando hacia una dirección.

—¿En donde trabaja Matt? —inquirió.

—Sí —asintió—. Dijeron que era muy buena, pero yo no la he visto personalmente. —Sonrió—. Por cierto, Dante. Recuerda que debes pagar la cuenta.

—Lo sé —comentó saliendo del local también.

**.**

Al volver a la tienda Morrison lo esperaba para felicitarlo por su trabajo, ya que el cliente esperaba que algunos daños ocurrieran y se alegró bastante de que tan sólo fueran unos cuantos ventanales. Dante tuvo una mueca triunfal mientras se iba a su asiento alegando un «te lo dije» y un «son unos exagerados». Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo en la cafetería con Cindy.

—¿Hace cuánto que no vas al 'Bola Ocho', Morrison? —inquirió el ojiazul.

—Fui hace tres noches —responde cruzando una pierna sobre la otra—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Viste alguna banda tocar? —cuestionó sin más.

—Siempre voy después de la música, así que me temo que no —vuelve a contestar, mirándolo extrañado—. ¿Sucede algo, Dante?

—Ambos iremos a ver a la banda esa noche —simplemente contesta.

Esta chica, y sus palabras, le causan confusión. _«El problemas es que la mía sí es una guitarra, a diferencia de la tuya»._ Son pocos los que conocen su verdadero oficio, por lo que contadas personas se pueden atribuir ese conocimiento.

Entonces, ¿cómo es que esa mujer conocía lo que llevaba en ese estuche? Es inquietante por donde se le mire, porque ni siquiera la ha visto antes. ¿Quién es esta chica y de dónde lo conoce?

Entrada la noche, ambos parten al bar del que Cindy le habló en la mañana, el 'Bola Ocho'. El lugar es llamativo y grande, gente de todas las edades van y vienen con distintos tipos de bebidas, otros juegan billar en las mesas ubicadas en el extremo del local, mientras que los demás simplemente platican entre sí o tratan de ligarse a alguien.

Se encaminan juntos hasta la barra, donde Morrison le pidió al cantinero, Matt, dos tragos. Al dárselos, Dante le preguntaba sobre la banda que tocará, ya que ve algo de movimiento en el lugar donde están los instrumentos.

Matt sonríe; así que venían por ellos. Ya se le hacía muy extraño ver a Morrison tan temprano ahí. Sin embargo, no los culpa, y así se los hace saber mientras limpiaba una jarra de cerveza, porque el bar se había vuelto muy popular desde que había llegado, en especial por _ella_.

—¿Ella? —inquirió el castaño.

—Danielle, la guitarrista —contestó dejando la jarra junto a un vaso sobre la barra—. La banda está desde hace unos meses y llamaron la atención de inmediato, pero desde que llegó ella hace un par de semanas… —Hizo un además con su mano, señalando el lugar, al tiempo que les extendía el licor—. El lugar se repleta cada noche.

El rubio cantinero terminó su explicación y se fue a atender a otros clientes que pedían atención. Dante se giró sobre su asiento sin tomar su bebida, mientras sentía la mirada acusadora de su agente.

—La conocí hace unas horas —respondió a la pregunta no formulada—. Necesito verla —añadió.

—¿Y para qué? —inquirió curioso.

—Sabía que llevaba una espada conmigo —dijo seriamente—. Y necesito saber cómo es que lo sabe.

Morrison guardó silencio, y ambos se quedaron en un mutismo total con la vista fija en el pequeño escenario dispuesto para el grupo. Mientras, aquella pelinegra observaba atenta a dos personas ubicadas en la barra.

Pasados algunos minutos la gente comenzó a aplaudir y, en cuanto la banda apareció, los gritos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. La mayoría provenía de distintos hombres que ya estaban en primera fila, porque aparecía ella, la chica de la cafetería, la guitarrista. Calzaba las mismas botas y usaba otros jeans azul oscuros, la misma chaqueta corta. Toda su ropa oscura hacía resaltar aún más su blanca piel, y el caza demonios casi suelta una risa al verla, aún en aquel lugar, con esas gafas para el sol.

La música continuaba, la gente seguía cantando, y él simplemente la miraba desde la barra, a una distancia prudente, creyendo no ser visto. Morrison comentó de pronto que era un chica linda, no obstante, el mitad humano le cuestionó de inmediato si la conocía de otro lugar, porque tal vez fue él quien estuvo hablando de más.

—Nunca la había visto —contestó levantando su mano para pedirle a Matt otro vaso de whisky.

—¿Qué les parece? —inquirió el rubio mientras servía lo pedido—. ¿Ven a lo que me refería?

—¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre ella? —cuestionó sin muchos rodeos el ojiazul.

—No eres el primero que me lo pregunta, Dante. —Se encogió de hombros—. Para serles honesto, ninguno de nosotros sabe mucho de ella, ni siquiera los chicos de la banda.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó esta vez Morrison.

Matt les explicó que ella había llegado el día de las audiciones. Sabían lo que ella misma les había contado: su nombre es Danielle, ha viajado por distintas ciudades, y que su estancia en la ciudad es temporal e indefinida. Eso había sido hacía unas cuatro o cinco semanas.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Morrison encontró a Dante en su ya clásica posición de vago en su tienda. Una vez que pudo tener su atención ambos se miraron, pensando claramente lo mismo, tal y como la noche anterior en el bar cuando el peliblanco se levantó de su asiento en medio de una canción puesto que ya había averiguado lo que necesitaba saber.

—¿Acaso tú no lo has pensado? —inquirió al verlo de reojo.

El castaño suspiró. Claro que lo había pensado, e incluso las fechas coincidían, sin embargo no creía que fuera una chica quien hacía esos "trabajos", no lo parecía. El ojiazul lo miró más extrañado aun, ¿es que se olvidaba de Lady y Trish?

—Ellas son diferentes —se excusó tomando una cerveza de la mini nevera y lanzándola otra al cazador—. Esta chica luce muy normal como para ir hacia todos lados con un cañón o ser un demonio —agregó al sentarse de vuelta en el sofá.

—¿Averiguaste algo sobre "él"? —cuestionó entonces con clara ironía.

—La verdad es que no. —Se encogió de hombros, cambiando la pierna que tenía sobre la otra—. Y tú, ¿averiguaste de dónde te conoce esa chica?

—No —contestó serio, bebiendo un poco de su cerveza.

**.**

Deambuló por la ciudad como si no tuviera algo más que hacer, aunque aquello no era algo lejano a la verdad. Caminó por las veredas, y extrañamente a su mente vinieron todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido en aquellos recovecos, todos los demonios que había eliminado, toda la sangre que se había deslizado por el filo de la _Rebelion_ o la que había sido arrancada de sus cuerpos por las balas que lanzaron _Ebony_ e _Ivory_. Llegó al parque y allí, en ese lugar, frente a una estatua, se había llevado a cabo una batalla hace algunos meses, una de las pocas que no estaba feliz de haber tenido.

Terminó por dirigirse al bar, y al cruzar por el umbral de local pudo notar que, a pesar de que había mucha gente, la cantidad de clientes era mucho menor a los del día anterior. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un whisky; Matt parecía sorprendido de verlo ahí, pues sus ojos verdes lo veían curiosos.

—¿No va a tocar la banda? —preguntó Dante mientras el rubio le servía su orden.

—Sí lo harán, ella no. —Le señaló a los alrededores—. El rumor se corre rápido.

—¿Se fue? —cuestionó sorprendido y a la vez decepcionado, porque de ser así ya no podría averiguar mucho, y de hecho, no tendría sentido hacerlo.

—Los chicos dijeron que tenía algo que hacer esta noche por lo que se ausentaría a trabajar hoy —contestó al tiempo que el albino se bajaba de una sola vez el trago—. Parece más que un simple interés, Dante. ¿Puedo saber?

—Es más complicado que eso —respondió en un murmuro, dejando el vaso sobre el mesón—. Nos vemos.

Volvió a dar vueltas por la ciudad sin saber qué hacer realmente. Retornó al parque y se sentó en una banca frente a la pileta, observando como el agua continuaba cayendo a pesar de la altura de la noche. La noche estaba en su apogeo, agradable y cálida a pesar de que el otoño estaba casi concluido, y más de una corriente le helaba hasta los huesos a los simples transeúntes que vagaban igualmente por las calles hacia un bar o un lugar para bailar. Se quedó divagando por un par de horas que se le hicieron apenas unos minutos, y finalmente se levantó para retornar a su negocio.

Al llegar a una esquina de topó con un menudo cuerpo en comparación al suyo, y era justamente la joven que aparecía ocasionalmente en sus pensamientos. Lucía tal y como la recordaba: con sus pantalones de jeans oscuros; sus botas y su chaqueta negra, que en ese momento estaba medio cerrada y lucía un tanto más abultada en su cintura; y esas gafas de sol, aun cuando la única luz que los alumbraba era el de los escasos faroles que funcionaban, porque hasta la luna estaba renuente a asomarse por entre las nubes. Sin embargo, su largo cabello negro estaba tomado en una cola alta, dejando que algunos cabellos cayeran libres por su rostro.

Con la chica mirándolo con furia bajo sus lentes oscuros no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, porque las casualidades se estaban dando mucho, y él no creía en las casualidades. La escuchó maldecir algo entre dientes mientras recogía un rectangular estuche esta vez. Era como de cuarenta centímetros de ancho y poco más de un metro de largo, lucía bastante pesado por lo demás, pero ella lo levantó sin problema alguno. ¿Sería un piano? Lo dudaba.

—Se te está haciendo una costumbre —masculló la chica.

—No vi por donde iba. —Levantó sus brazos para dar una señal de paz, sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntar aquello que cruzaba por su cabeza—. ¿Qué es lo que traes en ese estuche? Es muy grande para ser una flauta y muy pequeño para ser un piano o algo así.

—Nada que te importe —respondió cortante, tratando vanamente de esconder el estuche tras su cuerpo. Intentó pasar a su lado, mas él la tomó del brazo, impidiendo que siguiera con su avance—. ¿Es en serio? —le cuestiona molesta.

—¿De dónde me conoces? —dijo con ese tono con el que no pareciera tomar las cosas seriamente—, porque estoy seguro de que si te hubiese visto antes te recordaría.

—No te conozco, ahora déjame pasar —ordena intentando soltarse de su agarre.

—¿Entonces cómo sabías lo que llevaba en ese estuche, Danielle? —le pregunta en un susurro junto a su oído.

Sin embargo, y para la desgracia del ojiazul, el escuchar unos gruñidos a su espalda y notar que ella sonreía de lado no significaba algo bueno. La soltó y se dio vuelta para ver a un enorme perro blanco, mostrándole su pelaje erizado y dejando a la vista sus grandes colmillos. La pelinegra pasó por su costado y acarició al animal desde sus orejas hasta su cuello, transformándolo en un canino completamente manso que llegaba incluso a lamer su mano.

—Lindo perro —comenta él.

—Su nombre es Tuoni —contestó al verlo de costado, aún bajo esos lentes de sol, para luego marcharse junto al animal.

**.**

Como todas las mañanas, cuando Morrison iba a molestarlo con preguntas sin sentido, Dante prefería seguir en lo suyo: una buena siesta. Luego de que su agente le diera el trabajo que debía realizar esa misma tarde —algo muy mal pagado por lo demás, como todo lo que últimamente le traía— volvió a la ronda de comentarios y preguntas molestas. Es que claro, había que darle crédito a la muchacha, porque lo había mantenido muy interesado a pesar de su clara negativa hacia él. Sí, era obvio que se estaba burlando del cazador.

—Por cierto. —Se reacomodó en el sofá—. He sabido algo de ya sabes quién, aunque no es lo que yo esperaba —comentó con cierta decepción—. Hablé con uno de sus clientes, y este me dijo que nunca lo vio, ni siquiera habló con él.

—¿Entonces cómo lo contactó? —inquirió, interesado por primera vez en lo que Morrison le decía

—Por medio de su agente —contestó—, yo en versión mujer —añadió y se carcajeó ante esa idea.

—No eres de mucha ayuda, Morrison —dijo luego de un bufido.

—Oh, pero puede serte útil de otra manera —ofreció—. Si es que así lo deseas.

**.**

Dante no podía creer que Morrison hubiese sido capaz de hablar con la chica, aquella misteriosa joven que parecía esconderse de él, y es que estaba bastante escéptico ante lo dicho por éste. Él sencillamente le sonreía desde el sillón con su pierna derecha sobre la otra, aconsejándole al peliblanco que debía escoger mejor las palabras adecuadas para tratar con las mujeres. Un bufido fue lo que soltó el caza demonios, y se fue hacia lo que más le importaba, que era saber si había averiguado algo sobre la muchacha en cuestión, no consejos para ligar chicas.

Sin embargo, Morrison negó con la cabeza, obviando su conversación y lo que había visto en el párpado de la joven, pues bien conocía el poco tacto del ojiazul. Además, lo que supo no era algo que pudiera serle útil en su teoría de que Danielle era la nueva cazadora de la ciudad, algo en lo que él seguía en desacuerdo ya que la consideraba una chica común y corriente; nada relevante además de lo que ya sabían por Matt.

En los tres días siguiente Dante no fue capaz de hablar con la joven en particular, y es que cada vez que la divisaba por la calle ella lograba esquivarlo o el canino intervenía. Por alguna razón ese animal le daba mala espina, y mucha. Si algo podía tener claro, era que ese animal tenía tanto o más de demonio que ella. En la cafetería la vio tan sólo una vez cuando estaba de salida, y las noches que fue al bar logró escabullirse fácilmente de él. Además, Matt ya no le era de ayuda.

—Lo siento, Dante, pero Danielle ha estado molesta conmigo en los últimos días —le palabreó él esa noche, en la cual ella tampoco se había presentado a trabajar—. No quiero más problemas.

Se fue del 'Bola Ocho' y se dedicó a caminar por las calles vacías. El aire estaba húmedo y pesado. La neblina comenzaba a llenar el lugar, dándole esa sensación se misterio y penumbra, anunciando que algo pasaría. Sonrió para sus adentros, esas noches le fascinaban. De repente, un sonido llamó su atención; prestó más vigilancia y supo de dónde provenía exactamente. Caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de una calle, los sonidos de basureros cayendo se oyeron y una mancha blanca moviéndose con rapidez se vio entrar a un callejón. _«Te tengo»_, pensó el mitad demonio dispuesto a atraparla, mas no a ver lo que vio.

Al escuchar el gruñido de esa bestia peluda creyó que lo habían descubierto, sin embargo éste se dirigía a un enorme bulto tirado en aquel pequeño pasaje. De inmediato supo que aquello no era un bulto, y cuando sacaba a Ivory para intervenir, la figura de una mujer apareció, portando una espada en su mano izquierda. El demonio antes bulto se levantó con dificultad y ésta rápidamente utilizó el metal para acabar con él, o eso pareció al menos.

El ojiazul continuaba tras la muralla, silencioso, tratando de obtener algo más. Claramente pudo escuchar esa leve risa de satisfacción y como colgaba la espada tras su espalda. Además, definitivamente tendría una conversación con Morrison cuando volviera a molestarlo en su tienda.

—Vamos amigo, el trabajo a está hecho —escucha que dice y oye que da dos pasos para luego detenerse y volver sobre los mismos—. Vaya, así que sigues con vida —comenta. El peliblanco la ve sacar un arma grisácea de su chaqueta—. Sí que eres una molestia. Ni modo. —Suspira, apuntando al agonizante cuerpo. Detiene su movimiento al escuchar a su perro gruñir hacía una de las entradas del callejón a un aparente vacío—. ¿Qué sucede, Tuoni?

—Te has demorado bastante, animal —dijo Dante al asomarse por la entrada del pasaje—. Pero tú... —agrega dando unos pasos—. Tú francamente me decepcionas.

**…**

**Tuoni** es la divinidad del mundo subterráneo y de las tinieblas en la mitología finlandesa.

**…**

_**Próxima misión: Hijo de Sparda.**_


	3. Misión 02: Hijo de Sparda

**Disclaimer: **Demás está decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>A Half-Devil can Cry?<br>**_Por Franela_

**...**

_Desde entonces, la oscuridad no paro de cubrir la luz, y la luz se rebeló. No obstante, los humanos son débiles, no tiene posibilidad alguna contra el poder de los demonios de la oscuridad; por lo tanto, la luz fue devorada por las profundidades de la oscuridad._

_Pero en el mismo instante en que las vidas de los humanos iban a ser erradicadas… Apareció él._

_Sparda._

**...**

**_Misión 02: Hijo de Sparda_**

—Creí que te darías cuenta antes, sobre todo porque pareces llevar mucho tiempo en esto. ¿No? —preguntó, mas ella le apuntó rápidamente con el arma y no dudó en dispararle en variadas ocasiones.

Esquivó los tiros con agilidad al cubrirse tras un muro, escuchó cinco disparos más que no fueron dirigidos a él, sino al ya muerto demonio. Volvió a asomarse, no obstante ella ya corría en dirección contraria. Fue tras ésta, aunque se las ingeniaba para hacer caer objetos que le dificultarían el paso de ser un simple mortal. Después de esa oportunidad no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Corrió. Más disparos. ¿Cuántas balas podía tener? De repente todo se oscureció cuando algo cayó sobre él: ropa. Sí, ropa, lo que antes fue un tendedero ahora e impedía seguirla. ¿Quién lo diría?, él, el gran caza demonios, Dante, era detenido por ropa de señora. Se quitó lo que parecía ser un camisón holgado y bufó resignado. De ésta sí que no se salvaba la pelinegra.

**.**

Morrison no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, casi con la mandíbula desencajada. ¿Dante estaba seguro de lo que decía? Éste chistó, claro que lo estaba, ¿acaso pensaba que se lo diría de no ser así, o su agente creía que lo había imaginado todo, los disparos y el demonio medio muerto? El hombre se quedó analizando la situación, puesto que no era que dudara de la palabra del ojiazul, porque todo coincidía, sin embargo él seguía creyéndolo improbable, pues no calzaba con el perfil de la muchacha que había podido apreciar unas noches atrás.

Dante tuvo que llamarlo en repetidas ocasiones para sacarlo de su trance y poder cuestionarle si había algo que quisiera contarle ahora sobre ella, después de todo él ya no tenía dudas de la identidad de la nueva cazadora de demonios de la ciudad. Morrison no sabía si hacía lo correcto al contarle algo sobre un hermano que ella había mencionado tener, mas no entrado en detalles. El resto fue tal y como se lo había dicho Matt: un par de semanas allí y por tiempo indefinido.

**.**

Comiendo una pizza sin aceitunas, el caza demonios, Dante, trataba de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas. No comprendía por qué ella trataba de esconderse tanto, en especial de él; es decir, no es un trabajo común pero tampoco es como para que la crucifiquen.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios al recordarse a sí mismo justamente en aquella situación algunos meses atrás. Entonces volvió a preguntarse si quizás alguien la buscaría, o tal vez ella sabría desde un comienzo que llamaría la atención y por ello debía defenderse. _«Preguntas sin respuesta»_ se dijo a sí mismo cuando Cindy le servía su copa de helado de fresa.

Terminando su postre se fue con dirección a su tienda, mas la suerte o el destino quería que volviera a encontrarse con ella. «Nada mejor que una sana diversión» pensó, y se alegró de que venía sin esa bestia blanca y peluda. En su mano izquierda traía ese extraño y rectangular estuche. Ella, al verlo, detuvo su caminar e intentó volver por sus pasos, mas él no la dejaría irse así de fácil, no señor. Le había disparado, ¿realmente esperaba que la dejara en paz?

—Sabes que tendrás que decirme o lo averiguaré personalmente —le advirtió.

La pelinegra apretó los labios y caminó hacia él, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta meterse en un callejón, alejándose de la gente que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, ajenos a lo que fuera que ocultara esta muchacha. Dante se burló, pues si quería que estuvieran a solas bastaba con que se lo pidiera, él con gusto aceptaba. Ella lo soltó bruscamente, apretando los puños. _Era tan sencillo provocarla_. El mitad demonio mostró una mueca de satisfacción, provocando que la chica lo estampara contra la muralla con fuerza, sujetándolo por la chaqueta y apuntándole bajo la mandíbula con una pistola color gris sacada del interior de la suya.

—Escúchame bien, hijo de Sparda, porque no quiero repetirlo —le amenazó—: Esto es algo que a ti no te incumbe, así que no te metas.

—Si dices saber quién soy, sabrás que una simple arma no me hará daño —le recordó con su habitual calma.

—Si dices saber a lo que me dedico, sabrás que no es un arma ordinaria, hijo de Sparda —rebatió frunciendo el ceño—. No son muy diferentes a las tuyas por lo que he podido notar.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? —cuestionó fríamente.

—Temo equivocarme, "Dante" —dijo con escepticismo y un ligero tinte de ironía—. Ya te lo advertí una vez: no te metas en esto —agregó.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a guardar el arma en el interior de su chaqueta, para después volver a tomar ese rectangular estuche del suelo y marcharse por donde mismo había entrado. Él se quedó en su lugar hasta que la perdió de vista. Sería mejor que no contara con que su amenaza funcionara, porque ahora más que nunca estaba interesado en averiguar algo.

_«Si son lindas están locas»_ se lamentaba el caza demonios en sus pensamientos.

**.**

En el parque bajo el cielo despejado irradiaba alegría. Una niña de rubio cabello jugaba cuando un empujón en sus piernas la hizo caer estrepitosamente; suerte que había sido en el césped. Se levantó frunciendo el ceño y se arregló el vestido, sólo para ver a una enorme bola de pelos blancos correr hacia ella con una bola en su hocico. Con sus manos se tapó el rostro y sintió como el paje del animal rozaba con la piel de sus piernas.

Al darse vuelta, el perro le entregaba la pelota a una mujer joven, de cabello negro al igual que sus pantalones, usaba además unas gafas para el sol. Con sus ojos azules la vio sentarse en el pasto, por lo que no dudó en ir a reclamarle por su mascota.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —le recriminó frunciendo el ceño y los labios, en tanto que la chica parecía no comprender lo que decía—. Hablo de tu perro, me botó al suelo —se aclaró.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta —dijo volteándose al canino, quien aguardaba ansioso por un lanzamiento—. Tuoni, te he dicho que tengas cuidado con la gente —lo regañó—. Discúlpate —ordenó.

La bestia peluda se sentó en sus patas traseras frente a la niña y agachó la cabeza, obedeciendo así a su dueña con un leve aullido suplicante. La pequeña no pudo resistirse y cayó rendida a los encantos del animal, acariciando sus blancas orejas para que éste se alegrara y lamiera su rostro.

—En verdad lo siento. Es algo bruto, supongo que es mi culpa por mimarlo desde que era un cachorro —habló antes de lanzar nuevamente la pelota.

—Ya no importa. —Sonrió y se sentó a su lado, sin un dejo de enfado—. Es lindo, aunque ese nombre…

—¿Tuoni? —inquirió y ella asintió al tiempo que el perro volvía para seguir jugando—. Tal vez. —Sonrió acariciando su cabeza—. _Este amigo ha burlado muchas veces a la muerte_ —pensó lanzando otra vez la bola roja—. Oye niña, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Doce. Soy Paty, mucho gusto. —Le extendió su mano.

—Danielle. —La tomó—. Sabes, fue para mi cumpleaños número doce que mi padre me regaló a Tuoni. En ese tiempo era como de este tamaño —añadió juntando sus manos, señalando que cabía en ellas.

Paty volvió a mirar al agitado cuadrúpedo justo en el momento en el que alguien gritaba y la llamaba por su nombre.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó emocionada y se puso de pie—. Adiós Danielle, adiós Tuoni. —Se despidió también del animal blanco que ya volvía con la bola, y se va corriendo hacia una alta mujer rubia que la esperaba.

—¿Cómo te escapas tan rápido de mí? —bromea ésta.

—Mamá, ¿podemos tener un perro? —escucha que le pregunta antes de perderse entre la gente.

Desvió su mirada hasta una estatua de un guerrero en medio del parque, recordando una vieja historia sin darse cuenta del tiempo ocupado hasta que un beso húmedo en su mejilla la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No puede evitar reírse y termina por recostarse completamente en el césped; Tuoni también se recuesta sobre su abdomen. Así continúan pasando los minutos hasta que ella acota algo a ese silencio.

—Los extraño, amigo. A pesar de todo, los extraño —dijo cerrando sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

**.**

Después de su encuentro con la extraña mujer se queda vagando un rato por las calles, sabiendo que cuando volviera a su tienda Morrison, estaría ahí. Cuando entraba a Devil May Cry sus predicciones se cumplieron, pues Morrison estaba esperándolo en el sofá, seguramente para molestar o traerle un trabajo mal pagado, como siempre. Una vez que se instaló a su lado con una lata de cerveza en la mano le preguntó a su agente qué era lo que quería. Éste, sonriendo, le cuenta acerca del encargo que tiene para él.

Se trata de una mujer que vive en las afueras de la ciudad, en una mansión cabe recalcar —algo al cazador le importa poco, pues el dinero que posee el cliente no se ve reflejado en su paga—, y que sospecha que su esposo oculta algo en lo que solamente él le puede ayudar, además de que lo que pagará será bueno. _«Ver para creer, sin embargo»_ El ojiazul asiente de igual forma, no tiene nada más interesante que hacer.

Entonces llega el tema que ambos saben que deben tratar, por lo que Dante le explica lo sucedido en la mañana, omitiendo de que la chica sabe quién es su padre. Morrison inquiere más sobre "aquello" en lo que debería mantenerse al margen, sugiriéndole que lo haga. Después de todo ya saben quién es y no son los únicos con ese oficio en la ciudad, no hay para qué pelear.

—Es sana curiosidad —le contrapone con tanta convicción que cualquiera que no lo conociera le creería.

—Trata de no meterte en problemas —le dice casi como una petición.

Morrison sabe que no le hará caso, sabe que cuando a Dante algo se le mete en la cabeza no para hasta que consigue aquello, y si se lo preguntaban a él su futuro no lucía muy prometedor. Sigue pensando que en lugar de vagar por aquí y por allá debería hacer bien su trabajo, así él no tendría tantos problemas y el peliblanco se ahorraría todas sus charlas, en especial porque sabe que no lo escucha. La puerta se abre interrumpiendo su "parloteo" y deja a la vista la silueta de dos mujeres unas que ambos reconocen perfectamente.

—Como si mi día no fuera suficiente —se lamenta el caza demonios, pensando en que tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarse a dormir en alguna banca de una plaza.

—¿Son ésas formas de saludar? —ironiza Lady al entrar.

—Su forma de ser no cambiará —se ríe Trish.

Una vez adentro la pelinegra se ve tentada a molestar al medio demonio, pues tiene en su poder información sobre ese nuevo "colega" que le ha quitado varios clientes, mientras que ella ha quedado prácticamente intacta. Trish también aporta lo suya al tiempo que juega billar, haciendo notar que ya lo están reemplazando. Él, algo harto ya del tema, se levanta del sillón y toma otro taco para golpear erróneamente una bola, aclarando que no lo están reemplazando. De hecho, mañana tenía un excelente trabajo en las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Lo suficientemente bueno como para que me pagues de una vez? —pregunta la de ojos bicolor.

—¿Todavía crees en cuentos? —La otra se ríe.

—Aún estoy pagando su última ida a la tienda de ropa —les recuerda a ambas.

—Son los intereses, Dante —contrapone la primera.

**.**

Cuando se despertó el cielo ya estaba teñido con tonos anaranjados, y entonces recordó que debía hacer una visita antes de volver. Se reprocha, porque lleva varias semanas en la ciudad y nunca ha ido, pero al mismo tiempo se consuela por con el hecho de que realmente no había podido ir, no se sentía capaz. Junto con su canino amigo llegan hasta un cementerio, ve un poco el lugar y continúa caminando hasta pasar de todas las lápidas, atravesando luego unos cuantos árboles. Llega hasta un claro e inspira profundo, relajando sus dedos y sus músculos. El viento sopla y le revuelve sus negros cabellos, y recuerda aquella sensación que la despertó una noche, algunos meses atrás. _Ése es el lugar._

—A veces las promesas cambian, pero siempre se cumplen —afirmó al aire que circulaba por el lugar—. Hasta ahora puedo entender sus palabras, señor Modeus.

Tan sólo unos minutos después estaba de vuelta en su alquilado departamento, empujando la puerta para dejar pasar al blanco animal y que éste se subiera al sillón y se sentara en él. Ella en tanto se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, luego a la cocina para servirse una cena rápida al tiempo que también lo hacía con la comida de su peludo amigo e irse finalmente al sofá y ver un programa de televisión.

Ése solía ser su día a día desde hace algún tiempo, desde que comenzó a vagar de ciudad en ciudad buscando tan sólo un fin: venganza. No podía quejarse, así lo eligió ella; era mejor no aferrarse a los lugares o cosas cuando se llevaba esa vida, más aún si se estaba en ese trabajo, bien lo había aprendido ella en la vida. De cierta forma agradecía no tener un gato, y se reía de sí misma ante ese pensamiento. Su amigo le avisó que ya había terminado por lo que decidió irse a dormir temprano, aprovechando que no tenía que trabajar en el bar esa noche. ¿Y por qué lo hacía si tenía otro oficio? Simple: debía guardar las apariencias, a pesar de que la persona que menos debía enterarse ya lo había hecho. Ella y su temperamento. Piensa que podría renunciar al bar, tocar la guitarra también podía hacerlo en solitario. Quizá podría incluso comprarse una eléctrica, pero eso sólo tendría sentido si continuaba con la banda y así dejaría de usar una que no fuera suya.

Apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en la mesita junto a su cama. Quería ignorarlo, sin embargo Tuoni gruñía bajamente para que lo atendiera. Frustrada hasta con su propio perro tomó el aparato de la cómoda sólo para darse cuenta de que la llamaba un número desconocido, lo cual significaba que era otro trabajo.

—Diga —contestó seria—. Sí, habla con ella… ¿Cuándo y dónde? —preguntó volteándose boca arriba en la cama—. Lo siento, no hace trabajos con tan poca anticipación. —Mentira.

La verdad era que sí los hacía, incluso cuando eran inmediatamente después de la llamada, pero en esta ocasión no tenía deseos de ir al amanecer a las afueras de la ciudad para eliminar a un demonio cualquiera. Que buscara a otro, según ya sabía los cazadores abundaban en esa ciudad.

—No puede ayudarlo de esa forma, usted sabe a quién está contactando… Su caso no es el primero ni será el último, le aseguro que no existe otra posibilidad, lo siento —explica como ya lo ha hecho tantas veces antes, pues realmente él no era el único en esa situación y no era agradable ser quien rompiera sus esperanzas.

Se dispuso a terminar la llamada, no obstante él detuvo su acto con unas cuantas palabras teñidas con la desesperación. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, sintiendo que más temprano que tarde se arrepentiría de lo que haría. _Ese hombre eligió la frase indicada_. Bueno, ya no le quedaba otra, casi contra su voluntad debería levantarse al alba para ir a esa dichosa mansión.

—Estará allá al amanecer, le advierto que lo que verá no será fácil —le acotó seriamente—. La casa debe estar vacía y no habrá preguntas. ¿Entendido? —indicó y cuestionó—. Muy bien, hasta luego.

Cortó la llamada, sintiendo que se metía en algo serio; allí estaba nuevamente esa corazonada, estaba pisando un terreno que no debía. Se lanzó de nuevo en la cama, dejando que su brazo derecho quedara colgando. De pronto sintió que su mano era lamida, por lo que a regañadientes despegó su rostro de la almohada, escuchando los ladridos que su bola peluda le daba.

—Te sugiero que descanses —le dijo acariciando su cabeza—, gracias a ti mañana tenemos un trabajo en las afueras de la ciudad al amanecer.

**.**

Cuando el sol comenzaba a anunciar su llegada, la chica de cabello negro con un alargado estuche en la mano y acompañada por su perro blanco llegaba a la entrada de una lujosa mansión aledaña a la ciudad. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, esperando que estuviera vacía como lo había ordenado. Abrió el estuche que llevaba para sacar otro de su interior, uno más pequeño que guardaba sólo el filo de dos espadas, sobresaliendo las empuñaduras de éstas. Por algún motivo que incluso ella desconoce se lo cruza a la espalda con ambas espadas en él, sin sacar una como siempre lo hacía, porque no siempre era capaz de controlar ambas. Tomó el otro, vacío ya, para tocar el comunicador junto a la reja de entrada.

—_¿Diga?_ —preguntó la voz que lo atendió.

—Señor Barticciotto, usted me ha contactado —contestó la chica acomodando sus lentes oscuros en su lugar.

—_¿Es una mujer?_

—Le dijeron que no hiciera preguntas, ¿no? —inquirió mirando el silencioso jardín, escrutando cada centímetro de cubierto por las hojas que el otoño se había encargado de arrancar de las ramas de los árboles.

—_Lo siento. Me alivia que haya venido, no pude siquiera dormir junto a mi esposa_ —escuchó que decía él.

—¿Sacó a los niños como se lo ordenaron? —cuestionó sin tanto rodeo, algo en el aire no le gustaba y se sentía inquieta, mientras antes terminara y se pudiera ir, mejor.

—_Sí, llegarán mañana, y el servicio tiene el día libre también._ —Acto seguido la verja de entrada se abrió, permitiéndole el paso a la chica hacia la propiedad—_. Por favor, espéreme en la tercera puerta de la derecha, debo terminar de arreglar algo._

Las hojas caídas resonaban y crujían con cada paso que daba. Definitivamente había algo en el aire que no le gustaba, ella sabía de percepciones, el problema es que no siempre podían interpretarlos bien. La gran puerta principal estaba sin seguro, rechinando cuando era empujada. Una, dos, tres; la tercera puerta de la derecha. Ve a su compañero listo para saltar sobre algo, o alguien. Sujeta un arma color ceniza escondida en un lado de su chaqueta, entonces, abre la puerta. Separa sus párpados a todo lo que dan al ver a un peliblanco sentado cómodamente en el sillón, mirando por el gran ventanal que ocupaba parte de la pared. Entró y cerró la puerta de golpe mientras que Tuoni se posicionaba fiel a su lado, alerto siempre a cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué haces acá? —Fue ella quien cuestionó primero. Él apenas la miró y se levantó de su lugar, estirando sus músculos.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —dijo acercándose, mas el animal comenzó a gruñir así que se detuvo—. Yo estoy aquí desde antes que tú.

—¿Quién te llamó?

—Supongo que la misma mujer que a ti —respondió volviendo a su lugar—. Aunque Morrison no me mencionó algo sobre otra persona, de lo contrario estaría ahora descansando. —Bostezó.

—¿Una mujer? —se repitió en un murmuro, recordando la llamada del día anterior.

_..._

—Diga —contestó seria al atender el teléfono.

—Señora Daidouji, ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, habla con ella…

—Mi nombre es Tiago Barticciotto, necesito que su "representado" me haga un trabajo. He oído que es bueno en lo que hace.

—¿Cuándo y dónde? —preguntó ella volteándose boca arriba en la cama, sopesando la opción de aceptar o no el encargo.

—Mañana temprano, de preferencia antes del amanecer. Es en las afueras de la ciudad, en mi hogar.

—Lo siento, no hace trabajos con tan poca anticipación...

—Por favor, es mi esposa, creo que un demonio ha poseído su cuerpo y quiero salvarla

—No puede ayudarlo de esa forma, usted sabe a quién está contactando… —dijo ella, pues no era una sanadora, sacerdotisa o como quisieran llamarle, ella, o su "representado", era un cazador.

—¿Está segura de ello?

—Su caso no es el primero ni será el último, le aseguro que no existe otra posibilidad, lo siento —dio por finalizada la conversación dispuesta a colgar.

—¡Espere! —la llamó antes de que cortara—. Tenemos hijos, el mayor no tiene doce todavía, son ellos los que me preocupan. Por favor, no quiero que algo le pase a mis hijos, lo de mi esposa… lo de… —Trató de encontrar las palabras—. Sólo no quiero que sufra, por favor.

—Estará allá al amanecer, le advierto que lo que verá no será fácil —le acotó seriamente, esperando que aceptara sus condiciones. El hombre afirmó—. La casa debe estar vacía y no hará preguntas. ¿Entendido? —indicó y cuestionó nuevamente.

—Está bien, le enviaré la dirección a su teléfono y… Gracias

—Muy bien, hasta luego. —Cortó finalmente la llamada.

_..._

—¿Quién te llamó a ti? —inquirió él. En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando pasar a una mujer de largo cabello rojo, del mismo color que si de fuego se tratase.

—Lamento la tardanza, no sé dónde están todos los empleados de esta… —Se detuvo al apreciar a una joven y un perro en la sala, viéndola de pies a cabeza—. ¿Quién es esta chica?

—Soy su compañera —interrumpió la pelinegra antes de que el mitad demonio dijera que pensaba que ella la había llamado, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Volteó a él y se acercó para que confirmara lo que acababa de decir, éste asintió levemente con la cabeza y la mujer pareció aceptar lo dicho. Sin embargo, Danielle se dio cuenta de que no confiaba del todo en ella, por lo que tendría que dar cuidadosos pasos. La pelirroja le preguntó si sabía la naturaleza del trabajo, a lo que la joven de gafas oscuras contestó con una negativa; su "compañero" esperaba que estuviera a la altura que necesitaba para estar juntos en un trabajo tan peculiar, por lo que no le había contado. El alabarlo falsamente para que así le siguiera la corriente lo consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo, puesto que el cazador tenía esa media sonrisa en los labios.

—Es mi esposo —contó ella afligida—. Actúa muy extraño, estoy segura de que él ya no es con quien me casé, sino un demonio.

—¿Está segura de lo que dice? —cuestionó Danielle, mirando cada facción de la mujer.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó con vehemencia—. ¿Por qué cree que los llamé si no es para contar con sus servicios?, tengo miedo de que me haga daño.

—¿Y dónde está el hombre en cuestión? —interrumpió Dante, dándole una mirada a la chica.

—Debe estar en su despacho, cuando desperté él no estaba conmigo, creo que sospecha.

—Entonces vamos —ordenó levantándose de su lugar para que la mujer los guiara de una vez, quería irse pronto de esa casa.

Danielle caminaba tras ellos, tratando de calmar a Tuoni en el camino. Como en cada trabajo que hacía su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta y en sus manos había unos guantes para evitar la pérdida de un arma por sudor, aunque éstos cubrían únicamente sus palmas y nudillos, dejando libre el movimiento de sus dedos. Con las gafas aún en su rostro trataba de buscar algo, algo con lo que pudiera explicarle al peliblanco sin palabras qué era lo que ella pensaba. Quería creer que se había dado cuenta, pero no confiaba en nadie, por muy hijo de Sparda que fuera.

Caminaban por un largo pasillo hasta que ella dio con lo que buscaba; disimuladamente le señaló al mitad demonio unos marcos de fotografías en un mueble. Éste detuvo su andar momentáneamente para admirar los retratos y luego emprendió su marcha otra vez, no sin antes pensar en qué quería decirle la chica con esas fotos que parecían tan comunes, donde se mostraba a una típica familia feliz: los padres, un niño y una niña, en otra con el clásico perro. La mujer se detuvo de pronto, se dio la vuelta y los miró a ambos.

—Mejor esperen aquí, voy a ver si se encuentra en su despacho —les ofreció.

Sin embargo, Danielle pasó a su lado sin delicadeza alguna y cuando la mujer iba a objetar la chica sacó una pistola gris de su chaqueta y la apuntó con ella. Atónita, la pelirroja buscó ayuda en el caza demonios, quien le contestó que él no controlaba el temperamento de la joven. Entonces comprendió lo que la chica quería decirle en un comienzo. Ambos cazadores pudieron sentir que algo estaba mal.

La pelinegra no tardó en darle una patada a la puerta más próxima y comenzar a disparar con una segunda pistola del mismo color ceniza extraída de su chaqueta, entrando a la habitación siendo seguida por su verdadero compañero y luego por Dante. En el despacho había un hombre temblando en un rincón y un demonio de rojizo cuerpo herido por balas en el otro extremo. Danielle dejó las pistolas en el cinturón de su pantalón y sacó una de las espadas en su espalda, una de empuñadura verde, y fue directo hacia él para terminar con su vida. Tuoni se lanzó por el otro lado para distraerlo al morderlo y que así a la chica le fuera más fácil acabarlo de un solo golpe, sin darle tiempo al peliblanco de participar siquiera.

—¿Está bien, señor Barticciotto? —preguntó ella al hombre atemorizado.

—S-sí. —Dudó al ponerse de pie—. ¿Usted es…? —inquirió y la chica asintió, después se volteó al demonio muerto—. ¿Mi esposa está bien?

—Su esposa me llamó a mí —contestó Dante dentro del despacho, volteando su cuerpo hacia la puerta—. Ella quería que eliminara a su esposo porque estaba segura de que era un demonio.

—¡Qué! Pero si yo…

—Ese demonio —interrumpió apuntando al muerto en medio del cuarto— fue enviado para quedarse con su cuerpo, y que así yo lo matara a usted. La pregunta es por qué.

Danielle disparó a la puerta de la nada, y así mismo apareció la mujer de rojo cabello aplaudiendo, con una clara y amplia sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

—Muy bien, debo admitir. —Dejó de aplaudir—. Pero esa brillante deducción no es tuya, ¿verdad?

Dante bufó y sonrió también.

—Debo reconocer que me ayudaron, aunque ha sido usted quien me lo ha confirmado, señora Virginia (o al menos ése era el nombre de la verdadera dueña de ese cuerpo) —confesó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Sabe? Siempre he sabido que las pelirrojas son peligrosas —agregó al sacar la Rebelion de su espalda.

—No tan rápido, hijo de Sparda —lo detuvo ella.

—¿Qué les ha dado para llamarme así? —Frunció el ceño.

—Es cierto, te contacté para acabar con ese hombre porque necesitaba un señuelo, tú eres mi verdadero objetivo —confesó con una seductora mirada.

—Déjame adivinar: mi sangre y alma para obtener el poder de mi padre y esas cosas. —Suspiró molesto—. ¿Sabes cuántas veces lo han intentado ya?

—Eso no importa, porque ahora tengo otro objetivo luego de hacerme con tu alma, y créeme que no lo dejaré pasar para después conseguir tu sangre y el poder de Sparda —dijo al lamerse los labios—. Dime, chiquilla. ¿Ha sido tú quien me ha descubierto?, porque perfectamente él también pudo haber actuado. —Señaló al hombre.

—Claro que sospeché de ambos —respondió la pelinegra y se volteó al hombre—. Lo siento por el señor, pero claramente ese cuerpo no es más que un envase, su mujer ya no está en este mundo. —Se volteó a la mujer y comenzó a caminar con la espada en su mano izquierda, habiendo dejado la pistola en su lugar otra vez—. El señor Barticciotto me llamó no porque tenía miedo de que su esposa le hiciera daño a él mismo, sino por lo que pudiera hacerle a sus hijos, a quienes usted extrañamente nunca mencionó en su papel de mujer preocupada.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó mientras su rostro se desfiguraba.

—Usted lo llamó a él —Señaló al peliblanco con la espada—, para eliminar a su esposo, en cambio él me buscó a mí para que salvara a su esposa sin hacerle daño, aunque yo le insistiera que era imposible. De cualquier forma él no hubiese merecido morir de ser ciertas sus preocupaciones, incluso siendo un demonio.

**…**

**_Próxima misión: ¿Otro demonio'_**


	4. Misión 03: ¿Otro demonio?

**Disclaimer: **Demás está decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>A Half-Devil can Cry?<br>**_Por Franela_

**...**

_A pesar de ser un habitante del mundo de la Oscuridad, poseía un alma soberbia. No guardaba rencor alguno hacia su propia raza, pero blandió su espada por la Luz, o quizás la blandió en pos de defender a los más débiles. Bajo el filo de su espada, incluso el Rey del mundo de los demonios fue derrotado, y sin un Rey, la oscuridad perdió su poder.__._

**...**

**_Misión 03: ¿Otro demonio?_**

—Tonterías —dijo ella para despedazar la piel que la envolvía y mostrar su verdadero cuerpo de varios metros de altura, tres ojos en el rostro y una piel de color cobriza. Ante el impacto de aquello el hombre dueño del lugar cayó desmallado bajo su escritorio—. Tú lo supiste por ser quien eres, a mí no me engañas —rugió despegando unas alas de su espalda—. Te has escondido mucho tiempo, mi señor sabía que no estabas muerta.

—Es una lástima tener que interrumpir esta amena conversación —comentó Dante al ponerse delante de la chica—. Lo siento, pero ésta va a ser mi diversión —le dijo a la pelinegra y luego se volteó al demonio, no lo dejarían otra vez a él sin participar—. Hora de comenzar.

El ojiazul saltó hasta la altura del hombro del ser de color anaranjado y ahí le propinó un certero golpe con la Rebelion, bajándola hasta su estómago. De ahí volvió a saltar, cayendo varios pasos tras el cuerpo del demonio con su espada sobre el hombro. Se lamentó cuando el aparente cadáver cayó al suelo, esperaba divertirse un poco más. Siempre era lo mismo: demonios grandes, muy torpes. Sin embargo, una luz comenzó a salir del corte y el monstruo se levantó como si nada.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Danielle, mas su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. Apenas dio el aviso el peliblanco había ido a dar al otro lado de una muralla—. Siempre alardeando —murmuró y apretó la verde empuñadura de su espada, luego sacó una pistola de su cinturón con su mano derecha—. Oye, ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre mí?

—Años atrás nos encontramos, deberías recordarlo por lo sucedido ese día, debió ser difícil —se burló centrando toda su atención en la muchacha—. Yo si he podido reconocerte, ese olor que tu cuerpo desprende es único en la tierra. Y esa bestia junto a ti… —masculló viendo al perro—. ¡Tuve que cambiar de cuerpo muchas veces para borrarme la marca que me dejó luego de ellos se fusionaran! —Su voz se transformó en un quejido tan estruendoso que la aturdió momentáneamente

—Tú… —trató de articular una frase, Tuoni a su lado trataba de adelantarse—. Tú estuviste ahí, eras uno de ellos.

—Aquella vez ese animal impidió que mis planes funcionaran, tuve que humillarme para tener otra oportunidad —gruñó poniendo una voz cada vez más gutural—. Ahora, henos aquí, reunidas nuevamente, y por tu propia voluntad.

—Tuoni, atrás —ordenó la muchacha al ver a su perro dar unos cuantos pasos mientras gruñía, mostrando los enormes colmillos que siempre oculta.

—No te preocupes por esa bestia, no me interesa, su sangre ya debe de estar contaminada después de tantos años. Pero tú… —Rió maliciosamente—. Tú estás mejor, tu sangre ha madurado ya.

—No creas que soy la misma de antes —replicó ésta frunciendo el ceño bajo sus lentes de sol. La cicatriz en su rostro palpitaba.

Corrió hacia la demoniza de grotesco aspecto con la espada en su mano izquierda y la pistola en la otra, no obstante ésta logró bloquear su ataque. Sus siguientes ataques resultaron iguales de infructíferos que los anteriores. En el cuarto intento se distrajo al escuchar unos quejidos provenientes de la muralla caída, por lo que no alcanzó a esquivar completamente una silla que le había sido lanzada y cayó al suelo, perdiendo sus lentes de sol en el proceso.

Al ver a su dueña en peligro Tuoni no dudó en arremeter contra el brazo derecho del monstruo, clavando sus colmillos y rasgando carne. Antes de que Danielle pudiera reaccionar, su perro golpeaba con su cuerpo las puertas de cristal de un gran mueble y éste caía sobre él en el suelo. Con sus ojos tornándose rojos de furia lanzó la pistola lejos y desenvainó la otra espada que estaba colgada en su espalda, una exactamente igual salvo por el color negro de su empuñadura. Se puso de pie con ayuda de ambas y apretó los puños, aquello ya estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y la paciencia era algo que no le abundaba.

Dante se quitaba los escombros de encima cuando vio a la chica rebanarle un brazo al demonio sin complicación alguna, usando dos espadas en lugar de una. Pudo darse cuenta entonces de que otro factor saltaba a la vista. Sacó a Ivory y Ebony para disparar, ella se alejó y al estirar su mano la Rebelion volvió a él, listo para darle otro corte a ese molesto ser. Sin embargo la cazadora volvió a entrometerse en su camino. Nadie, ni siquiera el hijo de Sparda, le quitaría la satisfacción de terminar uno de los duelos pendientes que tenía. Nadie se entrometería en esas cosas que sólo le incumbían a ella.

El ojiazul se fijó aún más en la mirada enrojecida que tenía la joven antes de que diera un siguiente corte en la garganta de su enemigo, algo parecía salirse de control. El cuerpo volvió a caer al piso, ahora ninguna luz salió de la herida. Danielle caminó hasta llegar a su cabeza, su propia respiración era irregular y agitada, su cuerpo estaba manchado con sangre; como si le quemara la palma su mano derecha soltó la espada que tenía.

—¿Cómo es posible? —decía la demoniza moribunda, tratando de toda forma posible reincorporarse—. Estuve tan cerca, no es posible que el hijo de Sparda no haya podido conmigo y tú sí, estuve a punto de hacerme con sus almas.

—No dudo que él hubiera acabado contigo de inmediato —masculló la chica—, pero esto era personal —sentenció en un susurro al incrustar la espada que tenía en su mano izquierda en el cráneo, quedándose apoyada en ésta por algunos segundos para volver a erguirse con sus ojos claros volviendo a la normalidad.

Dante permanecía en su lugar, finalmente había visto el color real de sus ojos sin esos lentes de sol. Eran grises, del mismo tono que la pistola que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él. Caminó hasta poder tomarla entre sus manos, examinándola minuciosamente en unos cuantos segundos. Era demasiado similar a Ivory, también semi-automática y con unos gravados muy peculiares. Sin embargo, contrario a las suyas, ésta en su lado externo —pues esa pistola se usaba con la mano derecha— estaba escrito _Fulgore & Fiammata_ con una perfecta caligrafía, mientras que en el lado interno del arma y con una tipografía más simple las palabras "45 Caliber Works" sin duda le revolvieron la cabeza.

La chica sacudió un poco la espada que aún tenía en mano y los restos del monstruo parecieron consumirse, quedando apenas unos restos de tierra rojiza. Enfundó en su espalda y luego caminó hacia el mueble caído sobre su perro. Apenas lo levantó un poco cuando prácticamente se le fue arrancado de las manos, y es que el caza demonios ya lo había quitado por ella del lugar.

—Debo reconocer que la bestia ésa es resistente —dijo él al ver como el animal hacía se levantaba y caminaba un poco, a pesar de que su cojera fuera algo notoria.

—Vamos, Tuoni, tú puedes —le alentó ella, sin embargo el perro volvió a echarse en el suelo despejado y comenzó a lamerse una pata por la cual brotaba sangre—. No importa, hiciste un gran trabajo. —Sonrió y le acarició las orejas.

En ese instante se percató de que no llevaba sus lentes puestos y, al buscarlos con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaban tirados junto a un montón de papeles dispersos en el piso, cerca de escritorio. Bufó al tomarlos y darse cuenta de que uno de los cristales estaba trizado, por tanto inservible. Simplemente decidió guardarlos en el interior de su chaqueta, ya vería luego qué hacer con ellos.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —habló de pronto el peliblanco al pararse a su lado.

—Gracias —respondió al tomar la pistola que le estaba extendiendo—. Y por lo de allá también —agregó extrañada consigo misma, no acostumbraba mucho a agradecer las cosas.

Ella fijó su vista en uno de los papeles que estaban en el suelo y lo tomó para leerlo, el peliblanco en tanto fue hasta donde estaba el dueño de la mansión y trató de despertarlo, no de buena manera por cierto. Cuando éste reaccionó parecía desorientado y confundido. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su esposa. Dante miró en otra dirección, buscando a la chica, la cual seguía ensimismada con la misma hoja.

—Se lo dije, ella murió hace mucho —respondió ella antes de que le preguntaran, como si hubiese estado atenta a todo lo que sucedía —. Lo siento —añadió.

—Entonces se acabó —comentó con amargura el hombre.

Tuoni se levantó y fue con su dueña, ésta acarició su cabeza y a Dante le pareció observar una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro por una fracción de segundo. Entonces decidió salir; en su camino miró la otra espada tirada en el piso, le pareció extraño el efecto que causó en ella tenerla empuñada. Danielle caminó hasta el hombre y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

—No lo haga —dijo con seriedad al extenderle el papel que antes leía—. Esos niños ya perdieron a su madre, sería injusto dejarlos sin su padre también.

—¿Qué debería hacer ahora? —preguntó él y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos—. Ella… Ella era todo… ¿Cómo puedo seguir ahora?

—Continúe, por ellos. —Le señaló un marco de fotografía que estaba tirado cerca de ellos—. Ahora es cuando más lo necesitan —respondió y se irguió.

Él trató de detener a la chica mientras caminaba a la salida, pero ésta le hizo caso omiso y continuó hasta llegar a su otra espada. Al tomar su negra empuñadura una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, teniendo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse y poder enfundarla. Ignorando los llamados del dueño de la mansión salió de ésta seguida por su animal, mas no contaba con que el ojiazul la esperara afuera con el estuche de sus espadas en las manos. Se insultó a sí misma por ser tan tonta como para dejarlo ahí tirado, a la vista de cualquiera en una _mansión ajena_.

—¿Morrison se retrasó? —inquirió con sarcasmo al arrebatarle su estuche.

—¿Así que ya son amigos? —comentó curioso.

—No, pero él al menos sabe cómo hablar con una mujer —respondió con burla al guardar las espadas que estaban en su espalda en el estuche rectangular—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Sabes que él no podrá caminar desde aquí hasta la ciudad, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando al perro—. Morrison vino en auto, por si te interesa —agregó sin importarle realmente, mas sabía lo significativo que era ese animal para la chica, tampoco era tan malo.

La vio dudar y supo que aceptaría, luego ambos caminaron hasta el auto y ahí fue cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que no cabrían todos; entrecerró la vista y él sonrió ligeramente. Morrison por su parte los miraba curioso tan sólo a unos pasos de distancia.

—Esto no me lo esperaba —dijo él entre confundido y asombrado, puesto que realmente no comprendía qué hacía la muchacha ahí.

Dante simplemente abrió la puerta del copiloto y el animal no tardó en subirse y sentarse en el asiento muy cómodamente. _«Muy listo»_ pensó el peliblanco al ver al canino. Él y el castaño se dieron unas miradas y sin cruzar palabra alguna el vehículo se puso en marcha y, tras él, ambos cazadores comenzaron a caminar en su misma dirección.

El comienzo del trayecto ocurrió en un silencio sepulcral, teniendo que recorrer algunos kilómetros de camino hacia la ciudad para que Dante finalmente preguntara por las armas de ella.

—Esas espadas… —comentó—: son iguales, y diferentes a la vez.

—Podrán ser espadas gemelas, pero no fueron hechas para estar juntas —respondió distante la joven, perdida en sus pensamientos—. Y… Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto —reaccionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú fuiste la que dijo que eras mi compañera —contestó sardónico.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo alzando el mentón—. Mi compañero podrá ser albino, pero también tiene cuatro patas y una cola —rio ligeramente, sin darse cuenta de cómo Dante se detenía frente a ella.

Al chocar contra su cuerpo tuvo que alzar la vista ya que él la sobrepasaba por una cabeza de altura. Se quedaron callados, mirándose, analizándose. Cerró sus ojos como un acto reflejo al ver la mano de él acercarse a su rostro, los dos dedos libres de guante del mitad demonio se pasearon por su mentón y mejilla; antes de que pudiera reaccionar, éstos llegaron a su sien y, entonces, rozaron ligeramente una marca que cruzaba su párpado izquierdo. Al notarla incómoda retiró su extremidad de inmediato, no obstante, ya era demasiado tarde, pues los ojos grisáceos de la chica se habían opacado en seguida.

Prefirió no volver a insistir, y en el mismo mutismo que antes tuvieron llegaron a Devil May Cry.

—Así que éste es, había escuchado hablar del lugar —dice ella, sorprendiéndolo—: la agencia del hijo de Sparda —se aclara.

—Donde se aceptan todo tipo de trabajos —añade la voz de una niña al asomarse por la puerta principal de la tienda—. Hola Danielle, hola Dante —saluda entusiasta.

—¿Paty? —dicen ambos al mismo tiempo—. ¿La conoces? —se preguntan esta vez al otro.

—Pues claro —responde la niña acercándose a él—. Dante y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo.

—¿Y tú de dónde la conoces? —inquiere éste a la pequeña rubia.

—Del parque —responde encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Entonces pareció recordar algo, chocando su puñito contra su palma—. ¡Es cierto! ¡Tuoni, Danielle ya está aquí! —grita al interior del lugar y el canino sale corriendo hacia su dueña.

La pelinegra lo recibe con los brazos abiertos y el animal parecía ya estar recuperado. Dante nota algo en el cabello de la chica y, tal vez para romper con la tensión que se había formado durante el trayecto, hace notar de forma burlesca una hebra de cabello blanco que resalta de los otros, diciendo que se estaba haciendo vieja por no tener sentido del humor. A Paty le entró la curiosidad y también quiso ver, pero la chica fue más rápida y, algo sonrojada, hace que se pierda de vista. Aun así el ojiazul nota un par de hebras más. Prefiere omitirlos ya que no quiere acabar con esa fracción de humor que había obtenido.

—Así que ese animal era tuyo —dice una mujer saliendo de la agencia—. Tú eres la nueva, ¿no?

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta una confundida Danielle.

—La nueva cazadora. Dime, ¿eres una humana como yo o un demonio? —inquirió escudriñándola fijamente con sus ojos bicolores.

—Yo no…

—Si eres un demonio no tienes de qué preocuparte, hay más como tú —le interrumpió y, antes de que le pudieran replicar, continuó—. ¿Qué haces con él, acaso también te debe dinero?

—No, bueno…

—¿Es lo único que sabes hacer? —cortó otra vez Lady.

—Yo no le debo dinero —respondió el peliblanco, preguntándose en qué momento se vio involucrado en ese interrogatorio.

—La muralla que tiraste seguro me la cobrarán a mí, no ceo que tú recibas paga —comentó esta vez la de ojos grises en un murmuro.

—¡Qué! —exclamó la otra—. ¿Entonces cuándo planeas pagarme? ¡Dijiste que esta vez sí lo harías!

—Yo no dije eso —se defendió él.

Continuaron discutiendo y tanto Paty como Danielle se quedaron meramente viendo la pelea. La pelinegra se percató de que la pequeña de ojos azules la miraba fijamente, y le era algo incómodo. Prontamente su perro le exigió atención así que aprovechó para perderse un poco de la vista de la niña.

—Ya me tienes mareado —se escuchó a Dante aún en discusión con la mujer de corto y oscuro cabello.

—Oye, Danielle, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó en el…? ¡Dante, bájame! —Comenzó a gritar porque el aludido la despegó del suelo de un momento a otro y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la tienda, ignorando sus reclamos.

—Ya hablaste demasiado, cada día te pareces más a Lady —respondió éste antes de desaparecer tras las puertas de Devil May Cry, dejando a ambas mujeres fuera.

—Ése me va a escuchar —refunfuñaba la muchacha—. Creo que volveremos a vernos, después de todo no abundamos los de nuestro oficio —dice antes de atravesar por las puertas y que comenzaran a escucharse nuevos gritos.

_«Lo dudo»_, piensa la chica para sus adentros, pues sabía que había varios cazadores en esa ciudad. Aquello era un dato que manejaba antes de llegar, pero no tenía idea de las identidades de ellos, mucho menos que había una humana entre el grupo. Recuerda como hace unos días en la cafetería se encontró con el peliblanco, y simplemente bastaba con verlo —al igual que con aquella mujer— para darse cuenta de su oficio. Al ver aquellas pistolas en su espalda ella creía saber quién era exactamente él, mas sus pensamientos fueron erróneos, y fue aquel hombre que iba con el ojiazul quien le dio su verdadera identidad.

De pronto su cabeza pareció hacer clic y recordó algo, por lo que pasa sus manos por su cabello y descubre varias hebras platinadas en su cabellera oscura. ¿Cómo pudo ser tonta? Descuidada y tonta, eso era, casi se pone en evidencia, otra vez. Tuoni otra vez ladra para sacarla de sus pensamientos. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba metida en medio de sus cavilaciones?

—¿En qué nos estamos metiendo, amigo? —dijo jugando con las blancas y peludas orejitas del animal, terminando por suspirar y dándose la vuelta—. Vamos, debemos comprar algo.

**.**

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación ella salió junto a todo el vapor acumulado en el cuarto. Con una toalla en la cabeza, ropa ligera puesta y un pocillo en una mano se dirigió a la cocina, donde dejó el recipiente que contenía restos de una crema oscura en el lavaplatos, llenándolo con agua. Calentó algo de comida y se fue al sofá, junto a Tuoni, a ver televisión. Luego de un rato estaba frente a un espejo secándose el cabello, quedándose mirando el mismo.

—¿Es extraño, no? —dice a su perro, como si esperara que éste le respondiera—. Y pensar que antes odiaba hacer esto… —murmuró cerrando sus párpados.

_._

_Una niña de aparentes siete años estaba escondida bajo su cama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Se sobresaltó y guardó silencio para no ser descubierta, viendo los zapatos caminando tranquilamente por el lugar. Entonces éstos desaparecieron de su rango de visión, y tan sólo un par de segundos después una mano la agarró por la espalda y la sacó de su escondite._

_—__¡Suéltame, no quiero! —gritaba ella agitando todo su cuerpo para liberarse._

_—__No, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo, ya se te está comenzando a notar —le explicó él con toda la calma que podía, esa no era la primera vez que tenían esa discusión._

_—__A mí me gusta así, no quiero hacerlo otra vez —seguía reclamando, tratando inútilmente de soltarse del agarre al que estaba sometida._

_—__A mí tampoco, pero ya ves —le dijo tocando su cabello de un profundo negro—. Vamos, se nos hace tarde._

_._

Los golpes en la puerta de su apartamento alquilado la devolvieron a la realidad y al presente. Terminó lo que hacía y tiró la toalla aun lado antes de ir a abrir. ¿Quién podría estar molestando?, ya había pagado la semana por adelantado como de costumbre. Era un chico vestido de azul, un mensajero que le extendió un pequeño paquete forrado en papel café, haciéndole firmar una hoja antes de irse. Extrañada se fue de vuelta al sofá junto a su perro y abrió el misterioso paquete.

No era muy grande, sólo lo suficiente para que dos sobres cupieran en su interior. Uno de ellos estaba bastante abultado, mientras que el otro era casi plano. Cuando abrió el más grande se encontró con una gran cantidad de dinero; ninguno de los sobres ni el paquete tenían remitente, así que sólo se le ocurría que una persona fuera quien lo enviara. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando abrió el segundo sobre, uno que contenía sólo un trozo de papel aunque con un mensaje bastante claro.

_«Tiene razón, sería muy injusto para ellos dejarlos cuando más me_

_necesitan, de ellos sacaré las fuerzas para continuar. Gracias.»_

Dobló la carta y contó el dinero. Estaba todo lo que habían acordado. Ella no le iba a cobrar, no lo creí ético ni siquiera para su trabajo. Terminó por no darle mayor importancia y comenzó a organizar en qué lo gastaría. Sus trabajos no eran muy seguidos porque ella así lo quería, así que debía ser organizada; no se da la gran vida y además suele tener dos trabajos, y con la paga de su peculiar empleo sería suficiente para subsistir un buen tiempo si no tuviera a Tuoni. Lo ama por sobre todas las cosas, pero a veces cree que sería más económico mantener a un tigre en lo que a alimentación se refiere.

Luego tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una melodía que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo, una muy simple, de cuando recién comenzaba a tocar. Entonces recordó que esa noche le tocaba su trabajo normal en el bar así que partió, o de lo contrario todo el cansancio que tenía acumulado no la dejaría salir de su hogar temporal.

**.**

—¿Tu madre no vendrá por ti? —cuestionó un molesto Dante a la pequeña Paty.

No sólo había tenido que soportar a Lady toda la tarde con su charla de las deudas, plazos y pagos, sino que ahora la rubia no lo dejaba en paz a pesar de que ya llegaba la noche y ella debía irse.

—Vamos, Dante —insistía ella.

—Déjame en paz —bufó bajo la revista. Lo peor de todo era que su televisor estaba averiado y Morrison lo arreglaría en la mañana, así que ni con eso podía quitarse a la niña de encima.

—¿Es que no te cansas de dormir todo el día? —cuestionó irónica una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Al voltearse ligeramente, provocando que la revista se deslizara por su rostro, el peliblanco vio a Trish recargada en parte del umbral de la puerta de su tienda.

—Por favor, hagan fila —ironizó el ojiazul—. ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?

—Vine a ofrecerte un trabajo —le respondió caminando hacia el interior—. Uno en el que sí te van a pagar.

**_…_**

**_Próxima misión: Escarbando en el pasado._**

**_…_**


End file.
